Zdzielasz dzieciucha z plaskacza, podtapiasz w klozecie, wreszcie łapiesz go do pokeballa
Bez zastanowienia trzepiesz Barona po puckach, powodując niemal natychmiast zakrztuszenie się jednym z cheesów, które chomikował wewnątrz. Wiochacz dławi się i chrząka, lecz wszystko to na nic, nie jest w stanie nie tylko odetkać się niczym rury od klopa, ale i choćby wydać głos by wezwać pomoc. Z nieskrywaną satysfakcją obserwujesz jak pajac sinieje i pada, chwytając się za gardło, na ziemię. thumb|left|400px|Śmierć Barona - Brzdęk! - do twoich uszów dociera dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany, to nikt inny jak lokaj Alfred, we fraku i modnym tupecie „Kłaki wyciągnięte z umywalki” z udawanym szokiem rozbił niesioną na tacy zastawę na widok trzepocącego się na posadzce, jak głupia ryba czy spazmatyk, Barona. Jednak jego zaskoczenie na pokaz nie trwa długo i zamaszystym ruchem ściąga garniak by odsłonić wyrzeźbiony nagi tors, pieczołowicie wydepilowany, podkreślony gejowsko bronzerem. Zza grzbietu wyciąga zaś dwumetrowy miecz, srebrny, na potwory, zaś na łeb zakłada „Długie przetłuszczone włosy Zbyszka”. -Leeeroy Jenkins! – drze ryja, by niczym niemyty dzikus, którego zaczął ci przypominać, ruszyć na ciebie w nieokrzesanej szarży. Z lekkością godną kogoś równie grubego odskakujesz z miejsca ataku po czym szarpiesz go za tupet ściągając do ziemi. Z bezwzględną premedytacją wykorzystujesz odsłonięty tors, by potężnym sutoskrętem doprowadzić go do spazmatycznych bólowych torsji. Jednak to ci nie starcza i po zanurzeniu palca we własnej flegmie wsadzasz mu go do ucha. Całą akcję zamykasz zakładając starcowi śmietnik na łeb. Trzy lata patologicznego gimnazjum nie poszły na marne! Nie masz wiele czasu do chwili gdy zjawią się tu pozostali siepacze. Jednak ucieczka z willi nie wchodzi w grę, musiałbyś albo zawrócić do kanałów, którymi od dawien dawna potrząsają już ludzie Barona, bądź też przebić się przez drut kolczasty i fosę z rekinami na zewnątrz posiadłości. Gorączkowo więc szukasz jakiejś kryjówki, niepozornej acz przepastnej by zmieścić twoje obmierźle tłuste cielsko. Ładujesz się więc do garderoby zniedołężniałej, acz wciąż wścibskiej matki Barona – Hiacynty Ryżej. Przedzierasz się przez rzędy futer, skór(w tym jeszcze niegarbowanych świńskich), głębiej i głębiej, i gdy sądzisz już, że komoda nie ma końca w twoją twarz dmucha mroźny arktyczny wiatr. thumb|left|400px|Świat Za Szafą „Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?” – myślisz próbując wytężyć wzrok. Jednak śnieżna zamieć panująca na miejscu mocno ogranicza twój widok. Szybko łapiesz za wystający z szafy prochowiec by osłonić się choć trochę przed lodowatym chłodem. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jak najszybciej musisz znaleźć schronienie albowiem czujesz jak pod własnym ciężarem zapadasz się w głębokim śniegu, a zimny wicher dmucha ci prosto w twarz, miota wścibsko i zawzięcie niczym bezkształtny wór pytaniami. W oddali dostrzegasz jakąś konstrukcję, pałac albo warownię, lśniącą lodowym blaskiem. Ruszasz więc w tamtym kierunku. Jednak podróż trwa dłużej niż wyglądało to na pierwszy rzut oka, a jeśli nie zapadasz się akurat w śniegu, to ślizgasz się po lodowej tafli zamarzniętego jeziora. Wreszcie docierasz do brzozowego zagajnika, pełnego drzew pozbawionych liści, by przykucnąć i chwilę odpocząć. - Czego szukasz kutwo? – pytasz kutwę. - Strokrotek Marcinku! – wychrypiała głosem docierającym z jakiegoś głębokiego antycznego grobowca – Powinny już przebijać na wiosnę! Wyraźnie cię z kimś pomyliła. Z Baronem? Cóż najlepiej będzie grać tak jak orkiestra przygrywa. Kto wie może zaprowadzi cię do jedzenia. -Chodź już kutwo, wracamy do domu, bo zamarzniesz jak twój stary dziadyga! -Jestem pewny, że powinny już być… - mamrocze dalej do siebie nie zwracając uwagi na ciebie zupełnie uwagi. Nie masz już jednak na to ani czasu ani cierpliwości. Unosisz prukwę za cuchnący płaszcz z futer jakiś szczurów i trzepiesz z całej siły po pysku. Ta próbuje się odgryźć i to dosłownie chlaszcząc paszczą po twoich palcach na twoje szczęście zapomniała założyć dzisiaj swoją sztuczną szczękę „Krzywe zęby z próchnicą wiedźmy”. -Posłuchaj mnie uważnie! Zaprowadzisz mnie do swojego domu, albo jeszcze dzisiaj trafisz tam gdzie od dawna już na ciebie czekają! Rozumiesz to prukwo? – pytasz prukwę. -Dobrze, już dobrze! Nie gorączkuj się Marcinku, ty zawsze byłeś taki spokojny, a teraz coś taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany? Chodź. Ruszasz więc tempem godnym wyścigu sparaliżowanych ślimaków na wózkach w ślad za staruszką. Droga prowadzi przez zagajnik w głąb jeszcze ciemniejszego lasu, pełnego wystających z ziemi kłączy jak i rozrzuconych wszędzie śmieci. Wreszcie spod grubej ściółki brudnych liści dostrzegasz parszywą norę, której powstydziliby się nawet Weasley’e i to właśnie tam, do środka tego gnójdołu, włazi kutwa. thumb|left|400px|Nora Nie mając za bardzo wyjścia z niesmakiem wciskasz się za nią. Ciężko w to uwierzyć ale anturaż wnętrza jest jeszcze bardziej obrzydliwy niż mogłoby się to wydawać z zewnątrz. Zwykła ubita ziemia, gnojówka robiąca za ściany czy walące się wszędzie graty, płacz jakiś bachorów i cuchnący zapach parszczących się tu jak nornice, jedna na drugiej, rodzin. Zastany obraz najlepiej podsumuje jednak srający pośrodku pomieszczenia, półłysy, ślepy owczarek, wyglądający nie tylko na zagłodzonego, ale i na poważnie upośledzonego. „Co to za chore, wynaturzone miejsce?” – myślisz, lecz nie dane jest ci się nad tym zastanowić, bo czujesz już jak do twoich nogawek przyssała się jedna z brzuchatych pind, półnoga kaleka. -Poratuje pan matkę w ciąży! Łoj joj joj! – jojczy. - Precz mi z tymi łapami! – wściekasz się, po czym ładujesz z całej siły buta prosto w zaciążony bęben. Nie minęła kolejna chwila, by koło ciebie znalazło się już nie lada zbiegowisko, jojczącej, zniedołężniałej patologii. Przeciskasz się brutalnie przez tłum i choć tłuszcza jest zdesperowana i nadzwyczaj liczna udaje ci się przemknąć jednym z tuneli wydrążonych w ziemi. W twoje nozdrza uderza przenikliwy zapach bigosu. Bynajmniej nie jest to jedno z twoich ulubionych dań, wręcz przeciwnie, ale jesteś głodny, więc ruszasz w stronę z której dobiega zapach licząc, że w paskudnych liściach udusili choć trochę mięsa, choćby i takiego z kości. Koło śmierdzących garów, przy marnym świetle parafinowej lampy, kręci się jakaś wychudzona kuchta. Kobieta wygląda na poczciwą, acz zbrukaną przez męża nieszczęśnicę tkwiącą w patologicznym małżeństwie bardziej z przyzwyczajenia i staroświeckiego poczucia obowiązku niż czegokolwiek innego. - Aaaaargh! – zacharczała ni stąd ni zowąd jak pirat by z mordem w przekrwionych oczach zamachnąć się na ciebie tasakiem. Odrąbała ci łapę, ale to nie problem, przy potwornych zmianach miażdżycowych w twoich naczyniach krwotok ci nie grozi. - Co ty do cholery wyobrażasz sobie pindo?! – grzmisz na nieszczęśnicę. Ta jak gdyby opuszczona już przez demona wściekłej vendetty zapadła się w sobie i wychlipała: - Przepraszam najmocniej szanowny panie – nerwowe przełknięcie śliny – myślałam, że to mój szanowny małżonek Cóż to za chichot losu. Kiedy po latach przeraźliwego małżeństwa, przepełnionego przemocą, przede wszystkim psychiczną, Agnus Dei, bo tak właśnie nazywała się ta nieszczęśnica, zdobyła się na odwagę wyrwać z okowów związku przewrotny traf chciał, że pomyliła swego oprawcę z tobą! Jakby na myśl o tej okrutnej narracji z pomieszczenia tuż obok wydobył się gromki tubalny śmiech charakterystyczny dla suto zakrapianych imienin stryja. Z ciekawości zaglądasz do miejsca gdzieś dosłyszałeś dźwięk by ujrzeć widok, który zamroził ci krew w żyłach. thumb|left|400px|Wigilia „To wigilia? To już dzisiaj? Cholerna wigilia?” - *błysk* i czarnobiała retrospekcja. Siedzisz przy wigilijnym stole razem z siostrą. Matka was zostawiła więc to na siostrze jako jedynej kuchcie pozostałej w domu ciążył obowiązek przygotowania wieczerzy. Co jednak pindzie strzeliło do głowy, żeby przygotować wszystkie dania koszerne? Jakieś cholerne ryby?! Kapusty, barszcze?! Gdzie schabowy, gdzie mielony, gdzie hot-dogi i burgery?! *błysk* i koniec traumatycznego wspomnienia, od tamtej pory nienawidzisz wigilii, ani choćby i jakichkolwiek innych świąt. Z drugiej strony ta wygląda zdecydowanie okazalej. Pierogi całe w skwarkach, tłuste kiełbasy całe w majonezie, pizza(choć ta akurat jakoś mało apetyczna) i mnóstwo wódki, co akurat cię nie interesuje, ale nie da się tego pominąć. Ewidentnie jest dzisiejszym daniem szefa kuchni. Naprzeciwko drzwi, w centralnej pozycji stołu siedzi nikt inny jak wspomniany okrutnik, Opus Dei. Z dwadzieścia lat starszy od Agnus, w białej żonobijce i dresowych spodniach zabawia towarzystwo swoimi najlepszymi świńskimi dowcipami z ubiegłego stulecia. Na włosie tupet „Coś tam jeszcze jest, więc przyliżę, może nie zauważą”, pod nosem pokaźny doklejany wąs „Onufry Zagłoba z serii Sarmata”. Obok rozwydrzone kuzynostwo, patologia najgorszej wody, modelowy przykład pokolenia porażki: Paweł Dei, absolwent beznadziejnej trójki i student Procesów Mikoryzy i Wypieków Drożdżowych na uczelni Rektora Rolnika, razem ze swoją dziewczyną wyglądającą jak demon żółciowy Justyną Typindą, Dużgorzata Dei rodowita już Warszawianka(przebywa już tam od roku!), studentka ekonomii na wydziale ekonomii na Wyższej Szkole Ekonomii, po ekonomiku, wreszcie Kuba Dei pupil Opusa, wygadany acz całkiem głupi absolwent technikum, zadeklarowany homofob i kolejny student uczelni Rolnika. Wreszcie w kącie dostrzegasz i pierworodnego Opusa, próbującego wtopić się w ścianą Marcina. Oczywiście nie pamiętasz go z gimnazjum, choć chodziliście do jednej szkoły, ty udręczony grubas, on szkolna łamaga, której na pewno by się nieraz oberwało gdyby nie lipne papiery na poważną wadę życia płodowego. Wyraźnie siedzi tu za karę, z niesmakiem słuchając koło ucha żartów Opusa i kuzynostwa, podnosząc głowę wtedy tylko kiedy to sam jest ofiarą tych niewybrednych dowcipów, a obrywa mu się często. - Co to za studia stomatologia? Siedzą i dłubią w zębach, jakby była potrzeba! – powiedział Paweł, student Mikoryzy. - Zwłaszcza, że można iść na techniki dentystyczne, to się więcej potem umie, a studia są trzyletnie – dodał Kuba, znawca, student Inżynierii Brudnych Ścieków. - Słyszysz głupi? – zwrócił się do Marcina Opus – Myślisz, że do końca życia będziemy cię z matką utrzymywać? Stomatologiem mu się być zachciało! Moja noga nigdy nie stanie w twoim gabinecie to ja ci od razu to mówię! - Yhym… - odkrztusiłeś by zwrócić na siebie w końcu uwagę – Macie może jakąś świnię? - Nie dopóki ty się nie zjawiłeś – odparł Marcin, u którego lata znęcania się w patologicznym gimnazjum i domu wytworzyły ogromne pokłady żółci. - Słuchaj ty tłusty wieprzku – dopowiedział Opus – Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał. Założę się, że przylazłeś tu na przeszpiegi z cholernego zamku! Po tej wzmiance rozgrzała się zażarta dyskusja o rzekomych opresantach z zamku, bez wyjątku żydach, ale nie minie chwila a wszystko to się zawali, bo ludzie już są źli, ten gniew narasta i tej siły już nie dadzą rady powstrzymać! - Wracaj więc skąd przyszedłeś grubasku, nie będziesz tu świntuszył przy naszym stole! – dodał Opus z dosadnym chrumknięciem zadowolenia z udanego żartu – Marcin wyprowadź go za drzwi! - Rusz się tłuściochu i tak nie chcesz tu dłużej przebywać – powiedział ci Marcin – Zaprowadzę cię do zamku Tak więc wspólnie z Marcinem oraz półłysym, ślepym psem, który nie wiedząc czemu zabrał się z wami ruszyliście w stronę skutej lodem masywnej sylwetki złowieszczego zamku i choć ciężko było wyciągnąć cokolwiek więcej od twojego przewodnika niż „Yhym”, „Tak”, „Ruszaj się”, to zdołałeś dowiedzieć się, że w pałacu mieszka ród Cieślaków od pokoleń pozostający w zatargu z rodziną Deiów, od kiedy to prapradziadek Opusa – Munificentissimus Dei został oskarżony o kradzież drogocennego, rodowego kalkulatora Casio FX-82ES Plus i wtrącony do lochów. Co istotniejsze konflikt ostatnio rozgrzał na nowo, bowiem następca Lodowego Tronu książę Piotr Niezborny uprowadził z Nory siostrę Marcina – Gratię Dei. Nie trzeba dodawać jak wściekły był na tą wiadomość Opus, jego ukochana córka, miała odziedziczyć norę wbrew linii sukcesji, a teraz został tylko z tą czarną owcą! Zaczął więc podżegać do powstania, które lada moment miało wybuchnąć, o czym niebawem miałeś się przekonać osobiście. Wreszcie dotarliście do końca swej podróży, a widok zaparł ci dech w piersiach, nie dlatego, że zamek był tak wspaniały, wręcz przeciwnie. Lodowy pałac się rozpuszczał, a Jaś z Małgosią bez wątpienia nabawili by się do niego salmonellozy. Ewidentnie ciężki czasy nastały dla rodu Cieślaków. Nie zniechęciło to jednak półłysego psa by oznaczyć budowlę jako swoją. Przy wrotach siedział, a raczej leżał pijany odźwierny. - Wchodzimy do środka – zadeklarowałeś opijusowi. - Ok. Klucz jest pod wycieraczką – odparł pijaczyna. Pałac przywitał was chłodem i echem pustych korytarzy. Przeszukaliście wszystkie pomieszczenia, lecz na próżno. Zamek był opuszczony. Nagle ze ściany dobiegł was jakiś złośliwy głos. - Hehehehe czego tu szukacie?! Nic tu po was hehehehe Cieślaki dawno się zbyły! - To jakieś nagranie? – pytasz sam siebie - Hehehehe nagranie?! Jakie nagranie, to ja Munificentissimus Dei we własnej osobie, zamurowany od pokoleń w tej cholernej ścianie! - Gdzie się podziały Cieślaki? – spytał Marcin. - Poszli sobie, uciekli jak szczury kiedy wszyscy wieśniacy zrezygnowali z pracy przez podżegania twojego ojca. thumb|left|400px|Munificentissimus Dei „BUM BUM BUM TRUM BUM BUM TRUM BUM” – zagrzmiały potężne werble wojenne, a dzikie, nienawistne wrzaski dobiegły was zza ścian budowli. Ogromny i nadzwyczaj wściekły tłum z pochodniami dobijał się do środka, taranując raz za razem wrota łbem odźwiernego. Znaleźliście się w katastrofalnym położeniu, tylko cienka ściana rozpuszczającego się lodu odgraniczała was od podżeganej nienawiścią Opusa tłuszczy, która na pewno nie będzie się zastanawiała kogo zastała, tym bardziej pytała o dane osobiste. Marcin wpadł na wyjątkowo bezwzględny plan wyjścia z sytuacji. - Patrz w lewo! – zakrzyknął a kiedy obróciłeś się sypnął ci gazem pieprzowym między oczy, po czym dźgnął paralizatorem. Zleciałeś z hukiem na ścianę, a raczej na Munificentissimusa, rozłupując dziadygę na kawałki. Dei przeskoczył nad tobą i uciekł z budynku, nie omieszkując skorzystać z okazji by przeorać twoją twarz butem. Wtedy jednak usłyszałeś przeciągłe zawodzenia tysiąca trąbek. „TYYYYYY ŁEEEEEE TYYYYY ŁEEEEEEE TUTUTUTU OPEN THE GATES ŁEEEEE” – to książę Piotr Niezborny przybył na czele olsztyńskich tramwajów. Za chwilę rozpętać miała się krawawa batalia, która na zawsze wejdzie do kronik historii. OSTATECZNE STARCIE